


We're having an ant baby

by orphan_account



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Cassie is excited to be a big sister, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Playful smut, Pregnancy, Smut, ant printed underwear, baby ant, just a lot of fluff, scott is dork, scott wants the reader to change their superhero name to Ant-Woman, scotts ex wife thinks the reader is too good for scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Hi I was wondering if you could do more Scott Lang smut? Like really fluffy and then afterwards the reader finds out she's pregnant? Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're having an ant baby

"Y/n ! ! ! !" Cassie shouted as she ran towards me.

"Cassie don't run in the house" Scott started to talk

"Cassie my love, give me a hug" I crouched down and opened my arms for Cassie. She latched her arms around my neck and let out a small scream when I stood up and started spinning her around.

"I missed you so much y/n" Cassie finally said as I stopped spinning her around.

"I missed you too Cassie" I replied as I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I glad to see you missed your dad as well Cassie" Scott interrupted us.

"I did miss you daddy but not as much as y/n" Cassie laughed when she watched Scott put on a sad expression.

"Can I at least get in on the hug?" Scott pouted. I looked at Cassie and smiled

"Fine, come here" Scott rushed over to us and joined us in a hug.

"Ahh nothing like a group hug with my ladies" Scott started tickling me and Cassie.

"Daddy stop ! ! ! " Cassie playfully laughed

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll protect you" I playfully pushed Scott away and ran towards the backdoor of Scott's house.

"Oh you guys are going to get it" I heard Scott as I opened the backdoor and ran into the backyard.

"You'll never catch us alive" Cassie taunted as we climbed the jungle gym Scott built for her when he bought the house.

"Oh no my only weakness, climbing" Scott faked his horror and he dramatically fall on the ground.

"We did Cassie" I smiled at the little girl as we gave each other a high five.

"Alright let's get down and help your daddy up. Then later you can help me bake some cookie"

"Ohh cookies, can I have some when they're done" Scott asked as he sat up on the grass.

"Only if you help me wash the dishes after"

"Deal, come on Cassie you better change so your mom won't freak out if you get flour on the dress she bought you" Scott pointed at the dress she was wearing

"Ok daddy, I hate this dress anyways, she picked it out not me" Scott helped Cassie get down before helping me.

"I'll go set up in the kitchen and I'll meet you guys there" I went to place a kiss on Scott's cheek but he moved and it landed on his lips.

"Gross, kissing" we looked at Cassie who was looking at us in disgust.

"Come on peanut let go changed" Scott threw Cassie over his shoulder and ran inside the house.

"God I love those two" I whispered to myself as I entered the house again and got the stuff out to make the cookies. A mere 10 minutes later Cassie comes running into the kitchen.

"What cookies are we making" Cassie asked excitedly

"Yeah what cookies are you guys making" Scott asked as he walked in with a different shirt on.

"Chocolate chip?"

"Yay" Cassie clapped

"Alight let's get started" the rest of the day we spent it baking the cookies. I decided we would make different types so we had a variety to choose from. Once we finished the last batch Scott sent Cassie to changed into the dress she came in. It wasn't until 6:00pm when Cassie's mother came to pick her up. I was in the kitchen when Scott answered the door.

"Maggie" Scott tensed up when he opened the door.

"Scott" Maggie replied coldly

"Mommy" Cassie ran to her mother

"Hey sweetie did you have fun today?"

"Yesss ! ! ! I baked cookies with y/n and daddy"

"Really" Cassie's mother smiled at her. "And you don't have any stains on you"

"That's because daddy made me change"

"Smart move Scott" his ex wife looked at him. I decided to break there tension by bringing a plate of the cookies we baked.

"Hey Maggie, here are some cookies we baked. We made different types, I hope you like them" I handed her the plate.

"Thank you y/n, that's so nice of you" I watched as she whispered something into Scott's ear causing him to glare at her. "Come on Cassie let's go home"

"Bye y/n" Cassie gave me a hug before going to her dad and hugging him as well "bye daddy"

"Bye peanut"

"Bye Cassie" we waved as she got into her moms car.

"What did you're ex wife whisper to you to make you so mad a second a go" I asked Scott as he closed as locked the front door.

"She said that she still doesn't understand why a woman as sweet as you would want to be with a guy like me." He huffed out the last part.

"Well isn't she a peach" I laughed as I placed my arms around his neck. "Please don't let her get in your head. I'm with you because I'm in love with you and your adorkable personality. And if after four years together you still can't see that then we have a problem mister" I kissed his nose. "I love you Scott" I rested my forehead against his.

"I love you too y/n" Scott replied before pressed his lips against mine.

"Guess what Scott" I asked in a seductive voice

"What?" Scott placed his hands on my butt and giving it a squeeze.

"You still need to do the dishes" I giggled and I pushed myself away from him.

"Aw come on y/n" Scott complained as he realized there were a lot of dishes to be washed.

"You promised babe. But you know what I'm going to be a sweet girlfriend and help you out" I grabbed Scott's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. "You wash and I'll dry ok" I looked at Scott and he already had a scowl on his face.

"Fine" he grumbled as he started to wash the dirty dishes. It took us 30 minutes to do the dishes because Scott kept complaining the entire time.

"Yessss the last one" Scott cheered as he waved around the dirty bowl before he washed it and handed it to me so I could dry it.

"And we're done ! ! See that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Yeah especially now that I could do this" I turned to see what Scott was talking about only to met with cold water coming out of the detachable sink hose.

"SCOTT" I shrieked "stop, it's cold" I laughed before he turned it off.

"I'm sorry babe, but at least I got you wet tonight" I immediately slapped his arm.

"You're disgusting" I cringed at his dirty joke "I'm going to go change"

"Alright and to show I'm sorry let me carry you to the room" Scott turned around and I got on his back before he made his way into our bedroom. I picked out my pajamas before I started removing my shirt and jeans.

"Really y/n" Scott questioned as he noticed I was wearing an ant printed bra and matching underwear.

"What my boyfriend is ant-man I only thought it was appropriate to have ant printed underwear." I put my hand on my hips as I subtly posed causing him to laugh.

"When did you buy them" Scott couldn't help but laugh.

"Two weeks ago, I was with Wanda on a mission and I saw them on a mannequin. Don't you like them?"

"They're adorable" Scott wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me close to him. "I love you" he kissed my lips. "And I love when you surprise me with things like this" he started playing with my bra strap.

"Really now ?" I questioned as I started to unbuckle his belt and undid his jeans.

"What are you doing" Scott gave me a puzzling look.

"Oh you don't want to have sex? Ok" I started to walk away.

"Wait I'm sorry you can continue please" Scott begged causing me to laugh but turned to face him.

"You're lucky I love you" I dropped to my knees and pulled his jeans down, along with his boxers. Holding onto his cock, I peppered it with kisses before taking it in my mouth.

"Oooooh shit, this is happening" Scott moved some hair that was covering my face.

"Do you have to say that every time I go down on you?" I asked still stoking his cock.

"Yes because I can't believe you enjoy doing it" Scott replied grabbing the back of my head.

"I love sucking your cock Scott" I took his cock back in my mouth and started sucking. I reached below and started playing with balls.

"Oh shit you know how much I love it when do that" Scott grunted as I started sucking faster. "Shit I'm going to cum yes yes yes ooooh oh fuck ! ! ! !" Scott cursed and I felt him spill himself in my mouth.

"Mmm" I moaned as I swallowed his cum.

"Come here" I got up and Scott took off the rest of clothes while I removed my bra and panties. I pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "Wait shouldn't I get you wet down there?"

"I'm already wet Scott" I was about to sink on top his cock but he stopped me.

"No seriously y/n, just to be sure-"

"Stick your finger in there and feel how wet I am" I chuckle as he inserted his fingers inside.

"Oh shit you are wet" Scott looked surprised.

"Can we please fuck now" I whined

"Oh yeah sorry continue ohhh yeah" I watched as Scott's eyes rolled to the back of his head as I was sinking onto his cock.

"Tell me when your ready" I poked fun at his action.

"Oh y/n please start moving" Scott replied as he held onto my hips and opened his eyes. I started a slow rhythm just to taunted him. "Jesus y/n go faster"

"Magic word please" I continued to taunt him just to get him riled up.

"Are you serious right now"

"No magic word, no fast sex" I purposely went even slower.

"Alright, please can you go faster" Scott asked while rolling his eyes but soon started to moan in pleasure as I started to ride him much faster.

"See all you had to do was say please" I whispered into his ear before I started to bounce on his cock. "Oh fuck yes" I threw my head back as I bounced faster.

"Oh fuck" I heard Scott say to himself as I feel his sit up and wrapped his arms around my lower back. "I love you" Scott murmured into my neck as I felt my orgasm coming.

"Scott"

"I know me too" I felt him lift me up and moved us so I way laying on the bed. His movement were much faster once I locked my feet around his waist.

"Scott ! ! ! !" I screamed as I dug my nails into his back and came all over his cock.

"Y/N ! !" Scott grunted as he came for a second time. Once both of our highs went away Scott pulled out and laid down next to me. "Thank you"

"Scott you don't need to thank me every time we have sex" I laughed

"I'm sorry" we stayed silent for a while until Scott spoke again. "Question, what are your thought about changing your superhero name to Ant-Woman?"

"I am not changing my superhero name to Ant-Woman Scott"

"Why ! ? ! ? You got the underwear that says you like ants and your boyfriend is named Ant-Man?"

"A: the underwear was a joke if you didn't already catch on and B: I don't shrink like you do, there would literally be no point in me being called Ant-Woman. Now let's go to sleep, I'm tired" I responded.

"Fine but this isn't the end of this conversation" Scott pouted as he held onto me and we fell asleep.

*3 months later*

"Oh I'm going to be sick" I ran to the bathroom at the avengers compound and threw up. These past few days I've been getting really nauseous out of no where. At first I thought it was the flu but I'd be fine for the rest of the day.

"Y/n are you ok" I heard Wanda knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine I'll be right out" I got some mouth wash from the cabinet and rinsed out my mouth before exiting the bathroom.

"Your not fine y/n, you've been throwing up for the last few days now. Are you?" Wanda questioned while looking at my stomach.

"I don't know" I replied honestly

"Have you gotten your period recently?"

"No" I looked at my hands

"Let's go the medical wing and find out" Wanda held my hand

"Ok but I need Scott with me"

"Ok go, I'll go find Scott and tell him to meet you there ok? Everything is going to be ok" Wanda reassured me as we went our own ways. Fifteen minutes after I took the test Scott barged through the door.

"Are you ok?" There was a concerned look on his face.

"I-"

"I have the test results y/n, oh hey Scott you might want to sit next to your girlfriend for this"

"Fiancé" Scott corrected the doctor as I flashed my new jewelry on my ring finger.

"Oh then it's a double congratulations then. Your pregnant y/n" the doctor announced before leaving.

"We're-"

"Having a baby" Scott finished my sentence. "There is a baby ant growing inside you"

"Don't call our baby an ant you asshole" I playfully glared at him but bursted out laughing

"I'm going to be a dad again ! ! !"

"Oh my gosh I'm going to be someone's mom"

"Uh you're technically Cassie's second mom, did you forget out this" he waved my hand that had my engagement ring right in my face.

"I know that, but I'm actually going to give birth, oh god I'm going to push a person out of my-"

"Lalalala I can't hear you" Scott shoved his fingers in his ears not wanting to hear what I was saying.

"Scott !" I removed his fingers "how are we going to tell Cassie?"

"Oh we'll tell her tonight when we take her to chuck e cheese" Scott helped me up and we went back to the living room at the compound to tell the team the news.

*time skip*

"Cassie we need to tell you something" Scott started to talked as I looked at the excited 7 year old.

"What is it" Cassie replied as she took a bit of her pizza.

"Y/n is pregnant, you're going to-"

"Ahhhh in going to be a big sister ! ! !" Cassie got out of her chair and ran towards me. "Ahhhh I can't wait to meet them" I got up and she held onto my waist.

"So I'm taking it that you're ok with the fact that you're not going to be the only kid in the family?"

"YESSS I'm ok with that ahh now I have someone else to play with now ! ! ! Thank you daddy, thank you y/n for making me a big sister." We nervously laughed because we were being quite loud.

"There is a baby ant growing in y/n stomach" Scott whispered

"Don't call my baby brother or sister an ant daddy that's not nice" Cassie complained

"Thank you Cassie that's exactly what I told him as well"

"Fine no calling the baby, baby ant but let's get back to your superhero name y/n, ant- mom?" Scott raised his eyebrow. Here we go again.


End file.
